Already known in the state of the art, and in particular from EP 0,968,096, is a device for generating air curtains along a plane defining an inside zone and an outside zone, including means for generating an air curtain.
Such an air curtain is designed to cover an opening formed in a wall arranged in said plane. The air curtain is a laminar air flow, uniformly covering an entire height and/or width of the opening. This air curtain forms an air barrier effectively separating the inside zone from the outside zone, in particular preventing exchanges of air and heat between the inside zone and the outside zone, or preventing the intrusion of dust or insects from the outside zone toward the inside zone.